An electronic device may provide an answer, make a recommendation, and execute an operation in response to a question asked by a user. The electronic device may deduce the intention of the user from a user input (for example, a voice command or a text input). For example, the electronic device may generate, based on the intention of the user, a query that may be executed in the electronic device, through data processing, such as a natural language process, a knowledge base, or an artificial intelligence. The electronic device may execute a query with respect to at least one data base (DB), and output a search result. The electronic device may provide, similar to that provided by a private secretary, a personal customized service by outputting a response corresponding to a request from the user, which is different depending on the taste, tendency, or context of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.